Shadow Of The Crow
by UncleJ
Summary: The Heylin side in disarray for over a decade now, Wuya decides its time to set her plans into motion, and gains a new ally in Chase Young's Heylin apprentice 'Shadow,' with her under Wuya's wing, soon the two will able to turn the tides against Chase Young and The Xiaolin Monk's alike. Or will this new opportunity finally allow Chase to turn Omi to the dark side once and for all.
1. Wuya Hates Competition

**Shadow of The Crow **

**Chapter One **

**Wuya Hates Competition**

* * *

Things have changed; things have radically changed in the past decade, perhaps more so than intentionally anticipated, she'd been out of loop of so long now, off course what could she expect? Ever since the Heylin defeat at The Xiaolin Temple all those years ago, the Heylin have been in disarray, never the threat they once were. Naturally she intends to fix this, sure the remnants of the Heylin had risen again in recent years in the form of Jack Spicer nonetheless, and Chase Young's new evil 'Empire', they held little power, but not true power that she once knew. Wuya never liked competition; such an ugly business, Chase Young, Hannibal Bean, all amiable rivals, in fact she rather enjoyed Chase Young in an odd way. But they have no place in her world; rival and foe alike, they must all be eliminated, she'd been forgotten for too long now. It is time, it is time for her to reclaim what was hers, time for her to climb back to the top, time for Wuya to reign again. If only opportunity would allow.

And what a unique opportunity she had been presented with, it rather seems that fate was on her side. As she watched the lonely armoured girl standing in silence upon the base of Chase Young's new mountain lair, her long dark green hair waving in the cold mountain wind, the light form her bright green reptilian eyes illuminating her pale facial complexion from the darkness of the mountain top. Wuya had seen this girl at Chase's side numerous times mostly through Spicer and his infiltration techniques, or rather failed attempts to make an alliance with the Heylin Dragon, the boy never learns, but from what Wuya had briefly seen this girl was quite important. Most likely Chase's new lieutenant; obviously born through the use of Heylin Body modification, a technique Wuya learned many centuries ago but never bothered using. After all, the last thing she needed was a being a younger variation of herself running around the palace, and if there's one thing Wuya hated, that was competition.

To want to out shine the master was a natural thing in the Heylin world, and the look that was plastered all over the young girl's pale face was one Wuya knew all too well. The inevitable questions all Heylin students must ask 'Who am I?', 'Why must I be the subservient?' Wuya had asked the very same questions herself during her time as apprentice to the first Heylin Witch, but the desire to rule supreme had come natural to her anyway, and with any luck it would natural to this one likewise.

The girl looked down into the shadowy abyss of the mountain slop below her, staring into the darkness, completely oblivious to all around her. Wuya quickly took advantage of the situation and slithered through the air coming closer towards her, the girl seemed to tile her head upwards, the mountain winds still blowing through her long thick hair. The next words out of her mouth was a phrase that Wuya always relished to hear from another; it always gave her the advantage, the perfect advantage she needed. She loved this part, the first move, like in chess, it was her game.

"Who am I?" Said the girl almost in sorrow; sadness was always a great motivator, Wuya found, especially in youth. The moment was right, the stage was set, it was time to let the game begin.

"What an ambitious question." Wuya finally spoke, alerting the girl to her presence. "Who am I?" She teased to herself.

"What! Who are you?" The Girl hissed, turning to face Wuya's disembodied form. Her body instantly turned to a defensive stance. "What, exactly are you?"

"My dear child." The Witch's ghost mask grinned, displaying her pointed teeth "What am I? What a very rude question; I'm not a what, allow me to introduce myself, Wuya, pleased to meet you."

The girl named Shadow stared bewildered for a moment at that the strange creature's floating form; unable to reply or even move, one would think that she'd had been used to these types of situations by now, been apprenticed to Chase Young off course. But this was different, the presence of this Wuya or whatever it called itself, sent a cold chill down her spine, she liked it, whatever this Ghost or Specter was, it certainly sparked her interest.

Suddenly regaining her composed demeanor, Shadow dropped her defensive stance, and placed her hands on her hips. "Shadow. Heylin apprentice to Chase Young."

"Shadow." Wuya mused. "What an unusual name, bestowed by your master?"

Shadow gave an embittered smirk. "Yeah, as in Shadow of himself."

"Chase Young always did have an ego." Said Wuya, seeing her advantage point. "My master was the same; she always used to call me The Crow, pity what happened to her." She trained off, almost as if suggesting something.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Chase?" Shadow asked, giving a confused look, completely oblivious of Wuya's subtle 'all most suggestion.' "Just what kind of Heylin are you?"

"Why my dear girl, I'm the Heylin Witch." Replied Wuya sweetly, obviously she was going to have to be more obvious with this one. "Haven't you heard of me?"

"Chase never mentioned her by name, the only Heylin Witch that I knew of was the one whom fought Dashi and ruled the world, fifteen hundred years ago." Shadow explained, smirking "But I'm assuming that's you."

Wuya chuckled lightly. "Very perceptive, dear girl."

"You still haven't answered my question." Said Shadow coyly. "How do you know Chase?"

The Heylin apprentice gave another look Wuya knew well, it was the look that was given off from time spent with Chase Young. A look of embitterment, hatred and resentment, and Wuya knew it far too well, it was many a time that she found that face staring back at her within the mirror, back when she was in her human form off course. It wasn't that she hated Chase, in fact he was rather impressive. It was more so the taking of her place as 'top dog' and that way he cavorted it about that bugged her. Other than that; he was very pleasant, evil genius, skilled fighter, stylish, and if there was one thing Wuya admired in a person it was style. But nevertheless he was competition, and Wuya hated competition.

"Oh he and I have a long history." Wuya replied, floating ever closer to The Heylin apprentice. "Both in the past, present and future, but enough about my past, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Shadow curiously.

"That look on your face dear girl, is a look I've seen on my own many times before." Wuya stated, floating passed her and overlooking the mountain range. "The look of outrage and betrayal."

"What?" Shadow suddenly exclaimed, her ever present smirk now gone. "What do you mean betrayal?" She said composing herself once again, now in fear of whom might be listening.

"Oh come now my dear." Grinned Wuya through her mask. "There is no need to be secretive, not from me that is the very reason I came here this night."

"What do you want from me?" Shadow spoke sharply, in a hurry to end the conversation, as now she was almost certain that Chase was listening.

"To help you." The Witch stated simply.

"Help me?" Shadow asked giving a fake laugh. "I don't need any help thanks." She said quickly, in a hurry not to be seen, as must as this witch intrigued her, she didn't want to risk Chase's wrath any further if he was listening.

"Oh, but you do." Said Wuya slyly, as Shadow began to walk away. "The answer to your question, dear, I can't help you find it."

Shadow stopped dead in her tracks, turning her head slightly. "You, can't help me."

"Oh but I can." Wuya pressed. "What if I told you I could give you what you desired the most?"

"And how can you do that." Shadow asked, unconvinced. "You're just a ghost."

"My physical form may be gone, but yours isn't, with my knowledge and your skill, dear one, you will be free of the one who imprisons you."

Shadow turned to face her once again. "I am Chase's apprentice, his most trusted loyal servant…"

"Are you so sure?" Wuya chuckled darkly. "Let me ask you something, has he told you his plans yet?"

Shadow was silent.

"Has he given you the Lao Mang Lone Soup?" Wuya continued.

Shadow remained silent, as hard as it was to admit Wuya was right; Recently Shadow had come to realise this, but she never would have admitted to herself out loud, she couldn't, after all she had been created to serve not to rule. Chase did have her imprisoned with no power, no real power, no immortality, she would never rule. Wuya was right, she wasn't 'The Mighty Shadow' she was a tool.

"But why should I be subservient?" She quietly whispered, this instantly caught Wuya's ear, or whatever she had instead of one.

The second question, Wuya always loved the second question, it was always the one that sealed the deal. "Let me help you child, and I will promise you the world, eternity and together we will discover who you really are."

"How?" Was all Shadow could manage to ask.

"One day very soon I will call on you, and you will have to decide what you really want in this world." Wuya explain. "And on that day, I hope you make the right choice."

And with all she needed to say said, Wuya floated off away into the mountain landscape, leaving Shadow to ponder her proposal. She had to admit this Wuya certainly interested her, she wasn't like Chase, and something was different, but it was one thing to be interested, it was another to trust. And been a Heylin Witch, Wuya was obvious very untrustworthy, even she knew that, but Shadow was no fool she obviously had some importance in the ghosts plan, but if she promised to help her, how could she pass up the chance, to be her own person. Because she was a tool, she had been all this time, nothing but an accuracy to Chase Young. She was not the Mighty Shadow, but with Wuya's help maybe she could be.

The Monks are growing in power even more so then in recent years, ever since the Battle of the Xiaolin Temple all those years ago, they had always been on top. This was disturbing to say the least, and now with the new addition of Ping Pong to the Xiaolin Ranks, their power would only grow further, but Chase Young intended to do something about this. Turn Omi to the dark side was the obvious option, trap them all in the Ying Yang World… something needed to be done.

Things hadn't been the same for Chase since that great battle over a decade ago, that was an embarrassing day for the Heylin indeed, the fall of so many, some only minor annoyances that Chase could care little about, but it was the fall of Hannibal been that really shocked him. Not that he was saddened by the Beans passing, if anything the memory of the bean been disintegrated was one of the few that make him chuckle. And then off course there was the fall of Wuya, been trapped in Dashi's puzzle again, leaving Chase once again without an ally. If he was honest with himself, he rather missed his former partner in evil. Not emotionally, off course, but there were times when he did miss it, their own little dance they used to have, their struggle for power.

Intentionally that's what he created Shadow for, he needed a worthy ally, and he was not about to go and find the puzzle, just so Wuya to taunt him about releasing her. His pride would never allow it, so the next viable option was to create an ally, and what an ally, obedient, selfless and completely loyal. At first Shadow was perfect, his little spawn, but recently like all spawn she had display signs of treachery and disloyalty, Chase knew it would only be a matter of time before Shadow would start to question things, and that was something he could not allow. This only made it more imperative for Chase to turn the monks, even now as he looked into the all see pool, at the sight of Omi and his friends training, he could sense their power growing.

"Still obsessed with little Omi, I see." A voice said within the darkness of Chase's lair. "You haven't changed a bit Chase."

Chase's eyes narrowed, still looking into the pool, he knew who the voice belonged too. "Wuya, it's been too long."

"Indeed it has." The Ghost replied, floating up to The Dragon Lord. "What a pleasure it is to see you again, I must say I like your old lair better, it was so much more regal."

"Why are you here Wuya?" Chase said abruptly, dispensing with the pleasantries, it appears she missed the dance as well, he could tell or else why would she be here. He had been waiting for this day for some time now he knew would come. He had sensed her presence when she was released again by Spicer, but never bothered to meet with her, because if their one thing he knew was that Wuya would always fine him, and that it would only mark one thing, their dance was about to begin anew.

"We used to be such good friends Chase whatever happened." Said Wuya innocently, knowing full well Chase was well aware of her intentions.

Chase let a small smirk escape. "You have a funny definition of friends."

"Oh has it really come to this." Chucked the Ghost. "Are we going do this little dance again?"

Chase turned to face her. "It appears we must, but I thought you enjoyed it so?"

"Oh I do, but would it be so hard to just bow at my feet?" Asked Wuya.

"No it wouldn't." Chase replied simply, with a shed of honesty in his voice. "But you know I can't. Because I think we both know, that only one of us is going to lead in this dance."

"Indeed I do, so shall we begin?"

* * *

**So this idea has been rattling around in my head for a while, and I just had to get it out there, I'd like to set Shadow up as an 'individual' not just Chase's marry sue, and I thought who better for her to team up with then Wuya. Who has been doing absolutely nothing in chronicles and I feel should be made as a real villain, and this will give her the chance. I also wanted to explore her relationship with Chase in a different manner, as I would imagine it to be in chronicles, create some form of Heylin civil war. **

**Anyway this is set in an AU to chronicles as in all the Wu have their original names, no talismans, the Temple was never destroyed etc. In terms of pairing Raikim will most likely be the most prominent on the Xiaolin side, as for the Heylin, Jack may have some romance coming, and with Chase, I'm not too sure I think that's what makes a character so unpopular, take Wuya for example in the original series, let's face it she and Chase were the closest thing to an actual official 'on the show' pairing they had. **

**And I think that's why she is not as popular, as people like Chase and want to see him with their favourite or their own characters. And I think it's happened again with Shadow, all be it in a messed up way, so no pairing for Chase (as of yet) and to those who are following the Heylin Family Vacation it will be updated soon (sorry for the wait A-levels are so hard.)**


	2. The Joys Of Healthy Relationships

**Shadow of the Crow**

**Chapter Two**

**The Joys of Healthy Relationships.**

* * *

If only she'd had a nickel for every time this had happen in the course of the past year, then, well. She'd be even richer than she was anyway. It was the same routine every day; about the same hour, on the dot, like clockwork. Rai would pull some ridiculous prank, most likely involving Omi, then whole fiasco would probably evolve into a fully-fledged war between the two, only to be quickly quelled by Master Fung. And today like any other day, was no different.

"Bother Omi, please, you must control yourself!" Ping Pong shouted after his idol, as Omi raced after Raimundo through the meditation hall. "Remember what you said, we must not respond."

The newbie was right if there was one thing that years living with Raimundo could yield, was the fact that he was in many ways like a child, if you just ignored him, and his immature pranks, then he would soon go away. Raimundo always was a wind-up; and Kimiko knew that, all too well, it didn't help by the fact no Shen Gong Wu had revealed themselves for over a mouth now, and tensions were more than certainly strained.

"Come on Omi, it was just a joke." Said Raimundo, dodging a torrent of water. "Nothing personal."

Raimundo should know better, at least by now anyway, he's supposed to be the leader after all. The Shoku Warrior. But he never learns; that's what frustrated Kimiko about him most of all, ever since he was made leader, he and Omi have been at each other's throats. At first it had been great; everything was fine, Omi seemed to have taken it quite well, Rai been the leader, the monks won the battle, but not without losses of their own. Clay, killed by Chase before Rai could help, it wasn't his fault, but after all that, Omi seemed to lose all of whatever respect he had for Rai as leader. Omi was always used to having his way and after what happened that day, he just didn't register that fact that been 'Shoku Warrior' meant telling the 'Wudai Warriors', including him, what to do.

"Raimundo!" Omi growled. "This disgraceful manner of behavior is not befitting of a Shoku Warrior!"

Ever since then Omi had always had high expectations for Raimundo as leader; stating that it was his duty to point out the flaws in their leaders acts so that they might become stronger together, but they all knew, in silence agreement, that Omi's clear motivation was in resentment for Clay's tragic death.

The Shoku Warrior held his hands up in defeat. "Alright dude, I know when I'm done."

"You know Raimundo, I wish you would stop with all these pranks." Kimiko spoke, finally, intervening before the two could start again. "You're supposed to be the leader, you know inspire us, not irritate."

Raimundo's demeanor suddenly changed, last thing he needed was her on his back, somehow she always knew how to wrap him round her finger. The pair had become stronger in the wake of the Xiaolin Battle all those years ago, since Omi had more or less disowned him, Kimiko was the one that he turned to for comfort and reassurance. And despite how they bounced off each other, he always caved in to her. "Come on Kim, it was just a bit of fun."

"Yeah at Omi's expense." Kimiko shot, glaring daggers. "Just leave him alone Rai, ok? We have bigger things to be dealing with right now, not just your stupid jokes."

"Like what Kim?" Replied Raimundo. "Dojo hasn't sensed any Shen Gong Wu in weeks, what are we supposed to do?"

Honestly, Raimundo did have a point, they didn't have much to do, without going out and finding Shen Gong Wu life was pretty dull. Well there was the odd occasion when Jack would try and steal their Wu and completely fail in the process that was always good for light amusement in their tense atmosphere which was usually the normal for the Xiaolin Temple these passed years.

"Well, we could… you know, train?" Kimiko stammered, thinking of the first thing that came to her head.

"Come on." Laughed Raimundo. "You can retort better than that Kim."

"Perhaps sister Kimiko is right." Offered Ping Pong, trying to ease the tension between the two. "It would be a good idea to train, lest the forces of evil strike."

"Why I mean it's not like the world's total danger anymore." Raimundo said, leaning back on one of the hall's support pills. "I mean it's not like Spicer's a real threat anymore."

"I think he was referring more to Chase Young." Omi spoke, finally. "And now he has a new apprentice, which will only make him stronger. As Shoku Warrior Raimundo it is your duty to prepare us for this new threat."

Raimundo gave a hard look at the bald Monk. Kimiko hated when Omi did this, it didn't encourage Raimundo it only made it worse, and acting like a clown was his way of denying the never ending list of responsibility that Omi constantly placed on him.

"We must be prepared for this Shadow girl, and any of the schemes that she and Chase may enact." Omi continued.

God, Kimiko hated that girl, and the way she twisted them all around her little finger, it only infuriated her more. Thankfully she court on to her little game before she could do any serious damage, it wasn't that she was jealous of her or anything and the way see acted around the boys, especially Raimundo, it was more that she was looking forward to having another girl in the group. It's not like the boys were bad to live with or anything, it was just sometimes Kimiko felt a little only.

"Hey kids we got a Wu!" Stammered Dojo, slithering into the Meditation Hall, shacking as he went. "And it's a big one."

"Finally." Raimundo said, quietly.

"Fantastic Dojo, let's go!" Exclaimed Ping Pong in enthusiasm, racing up to Dojo, and hopping on to the Dragon as he super-sized.

"We must hurry before Jack can get there first." Omi said, joining Ping Pong.

"Come on Rai." Gestured Kimiko softly to the Shoku Warrior. "Best get going."

"Yeah." Raimundo said solemnly. "Let's go."

* * *

It was days like this that made Jack truly believe he was truly The Evil Emperor of Darkness, yet another marvelous technological advancement in the field of evil, Jack loved to savoir these moments, basking the glow of his melt creation. Even now as he slowly reached for the 'on' bottom, a sense of deep pride echoed throughout him.

"Shade-Unit! Come on baby, light up for me!" Jack exclaimed as he pressed the activation switch, bringing the robot to life. A rather basic design the 'Shade-Unit' looked nothing like Jack's usual Jack-bot's in fact it didn't look like a robot at all. Humanoid in form the features of its body were completely invisible in the jet black of its color, with the bright red glow of its cold eyes as its only distinguishing feature, essentially looking more like a shadow than a robot.

The Shade-Unit knelt in the presence of its 'master.' "I am at your command, sir."

Jack's eyes beamed with glee, if only his mother could see him now, oh yes, she would be very proud, that is if she was actually around from time to time. Sure he was completely content with the money his parent's relentlessly gave him in their absence, but there was something about having them around from time to time, was something Jack secretly carved. But alas for Jack that was never the case, the closest thing he ever got to a real family around him was a psychopathic, reality warping Heylin Witch, and a murderous shape shifting Lizard Man.

But oh well, that was better than nothing, and despite how many times the two betrayed him, tried to kill him, or even seal him into another dimension, he still felt something for the two. The past decade had not been to kind to Jack, he really thought that getting all the Heylin together would really work, but it just turned into another one of his dramatic failures, the death of Hannibal, Wuya been imprisoned, and the utter defeat and humiliation of the Heylin. He felt guilty to say the least, no wonder Chase never approached him again, all in one day Jack lost his entire Heylin family.

But things were different now, by unknown means Jack received the puzzle box once again, reviving his long lost mentor/suede mother figure was something Jack did without a second thought, besides it was mostly his fault Wuya was in there anyway. He felt ever so guilty about it in fact worse than that devastated, Wuya always said he was useless, and she was right, by his own hand he lost the only thing he had close to a mother, so when Wuya first burst out of her prison Jack was all too willing to partner up again. In order to make up for his failure to her, and this time he was going to prove her wrong, he will never fail again, he had been given a second chance, and he was going to take it.

"Excellent." Jack grinned, rubbing his hands together evilly. "Now what's your purpose?"

The Shade-Unit immediately jumped to his feet, standing straight, saluting his 'evil' master as it recited its primary purpose as thou it was the national anthem. "To serve the maker, in all his evil pursuits, to destroy his enemies and all whom follow them, to capture all the Shen Gong Wu and place the world under the maker's dark control."

"Cool." Stated Jack simply, still in amazement of his fantastic creation. "Finally a robot that doesn't fall apart the second I turn it on!"

"Jack!" A cold ghostly voice shirked throughout the basement.

"Hey, Wuya there you are." Jack greeted happily, as the ghost floated into view. "Where have you been? it's been hours."

"All good things in time, by dear boy." The Ghost grinned through her mask, shrugging off the topic, and floating towards the Shade-Unit. "What in the name of all evil, is this abomination?"

"Wuya." The Boy Genius gestured. "Might I present the Shade-Unit 2000?"

"I'm waiting to be impressed." Wuya blankly replied.

"Shade-Unit, show Wuya what you can do baby!" Exclaimed Jack, clicking his fingers.

The Robot instantly jumped into action, flying through the air, the Shade-Unit punched a hole straight through a unsuspecting Jack-bot that was mindlessly going about its own business. Throwing the wreck into the air the Shade-Unit watched as the off-line Jack-bot flew into a group of its sister models, destroying them instantly. All opponents destroyed the Shade-Unit jumped back in front of its master and knelt down quietly once again.

"Isn't he great?" Jack whispered to his ghostly mentor, a large grin still firmly planted on his face.

Wuya seemed unmoved by the Robots display. "Hmm, how interesting."

"Yeah I know." Jack said, giving his signature evil laugh. "Brilliant isn't it, can I cook or what?"

"Indeed it is so unlike you do something right for a change." Agreed Wuya, but then with a sigh. "But still if, there's a way…"

"Oh come on Wuya." Jack pressed. "These things are going to be great, just imagine an army of them, we could destroy the Xiaolin, rule the world and get all the Wu."

"Highly unlikely." The Ghost spoke. "But fortunately for you, my boy, I had a few grand schemes in the works before my banishment, that might just provide us with what we've been missing..."

"Hey come on." Replied Jack, hands in the air. " I'm trying to be impressive here, these things are going to be more than enough."

"That remains to be seen…" The Witch began, but was cut off instantly when her ghostly eyes began to glow. "I'm sensing a new Shen Gong Wu!"

"A new Wu, finally!" Mumbled Jack. "What's it been a month?"

Wuya gave a small smirk, now displaying her pointed teeth through her face mask. "Quite right you are my dear boy, but I do believe this particular Shen Gong Wu, will as they say, make up for lost time."

* * *

Meanwhile within the cravens of Chase's new mountain lair, the young Shadow and her master were engulfed in their regular training session. The Dragon Lord sent a wide array of powerful punches and kicks towards flying towards his apprentice, narrowly avoiding each one the young spawn jumped backwards landing effortlessly on her feet, backing away slightly she took a defensive stance. Chase gave her a long hard look. "You're not focused." He said harshly.

"Master I don't know what you mean?" Shadow replied, giving her best innocent look. "What did I do wrong?"

"Your dodges were half an inch to the left." Said Chase, narrowing his eyes. "You normally gravitate to your right, something is bothering you."

Gods she hated how he did that, reading her like that, not like she was a person, more an extension of himself. True in retrospect she was nothing more than his bone made sentient, but she, for what it was worth, would like to think that she was not just an extension of his will or at the very least she held some sort of sentimental value to him. But time and time again had she been proved wrong, her hopes completely had been blown out of the water.

In truth, it did to a certain degree, as much as been evil would allow, hurt her, all she wanted was a little recognition a 'well done' now and then, but no, ever since her strange meeting with Wuya, Chase had become even worst, training her night and day, mercilessly, as if he was expecting something dramatic to occur at any time. She did for time think that Chase had found out about her strange meeting with the Heylin Witch, but then again if he did, Shadow would probably be a pill of ash at the base of the lairs entrance by now.

"I don't know what you mean." Shadow defended once again.

"Dear one, if there's one thing I know it is how to read people." Frowned Chase, folding his arms. "I know when a person's mind is clouded by confusion."

"Master, honestly I don't know what you're taking about." Shadow lied yet again.

"Don't deceive me!" Chase growled loudly, echoing throughout the training cavern. "What is it that trouble you, my apprentice?" He spoke more calmly.

Shadow remained silent, only to look down shamelessly to the floor, Chase walked up to her, her face in his hand, his fire amber eyes burning in rage. "I do not expect you to understand the importance of what is to pass within this time period, but know this, it of the up most impertinence that we both remain honest with each other, for someday soon the fate of my legacy will soon be decided."

There it was again 'my', 'his' legacy not 'our'. Wuya was proven right yet again, but she knew better than to argue with Chase. "I understand." She simply replied, unable to get Wuya's words out of her head.

Chase smirked in his apprentices' compliance; perhaps he could tame Shadow after all, well at least for now, as hard as it was to admit, Chase needed her, until the threat of Wuya had passed. Chase knew the witch would be up to something, and whatever it was he would need all the help he could get. Suddenly from out of the darkness 'The Crow' flew in and perched itself upon Chase's shoulder armor and whispered into his ear, his amber eyes burned fiery red once again, but this time not in anger, but in intrigue. "My dear Shadow, I do believe the time has come to prove that you're truly focused on our goals."

The young girl tilted her head. "Master?"

"Today is a rarity, my apprentice." Chase explained. "Today is the day that we will be pursuing a Shen Gong Wu."

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this little insight into the character relationships, and how they interact with one another, I do apologize for all you Clay fans out there, but I just can't write Clay, as in, at all, I mean I have trouble writing Heroes as it is, and there's something about his character that I cannot capture. But if there's any consolation his death will have a major significant influence on the story, at least on the Xiaolin Side.**

**Anyway things will pick up more in the next chapter, when they all converge for the Shen Gong Wu, so until then, tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear. **


	3. Player or Apprentice

**Shadow of the Crow**

**Chapter Three**

**Player or Apprentice**

* * *

"It's The Goblet of Ages." Dojo explained while he and the Xiaolin Monk's that held on to his back flew through the skies of China. "It may look like just an ordinary cup, but once you place the ashes of any inanimate object within it, it will instantly recreate whatever the ashes of the object you've put in." He elaborated further, as the monks watched the image of the Wu shift and contort on the ancient paper of the scroll. "So you know, not very handy in battle, so if we lose it not big deal."

"One must wonder what Dashi was thinking when he made this particular Shen Gong Wu." Omi observed, taking out his Wudai weapon, readying himself for battle.

Raimundo shrugged. "Maybe he was just getting bored." He offered. "Dojo how far too we get there?"

"Not long, we're almost there." The Dragon called back.

"Let's just hope we get their before Spicer does." Said Raimundo. "It's just going to get more annoying if Jack gets it and starts recreating his Jack-Bots all the time."

"It's not Jack you should be worrying about Raimundo." Omi spoke up. "It should be Chase Young!" Raimundo get out a deep sigh, Omi hated it when he did that, belittle his opinion, it was like Raimundo thought of him as some hopeless child still threatening over this one single person that ever influenced his life in such a way. Sometimes Omi felt that he was the only one who ever recognized how much of a greater threat Chase Young posed to them, perhaps it was through personal experience, but still he knew the Dragon Lord was planning something.

"Come on Omi." Laughed Raimundo. "Why would Chase, come after this one, insignificant, Shen Gong Wu?" He asked.

"I don't know." Omi replied. "But I ask you this Raimundo, if Chase is still not interested in Shen Gong Wu, why then would he send that Willow girl to try and steal all ours?"

"Omi's got a point Rai." Kimiko agreed. "Why go through all that trouble to try and sneak a spy in to find the location of the Vault, I mean it's not like he's working with Wuya anymore, so what other reason would he need for trying to steal our Wu?"

"He's secreting for something." Concluded The Dragon of Water. "A certain Shen Gong Wu." He mused, Chase would not just go after any Shen Gong Wu, it would have to have been something of significance and since he had no way of determining which particular Shen Gong Wu had just revealed themselves other than to send every one of his Jungle Warriors out to determine the Shen Gong Wu before he himself goes after them, however the likelihood of that been successful seemed very unlikely. So Chase apparently going after every signal one once they revealed themselves seemed to be the only viable option.

"But what Shen Gong Wu?" Asked Kimiko, her face full of concern.

"Probably something most devastating." Omi answered.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Well, I highly doubt that Chase is going after this Wu, how about we concentrate on what's going on now?" He said as Dojo approached the mountain rage that was their destination. "Remember, if we get into trouble called for our new formation." He said as Dojo landed and the Monks dismounted. "We'll split up, Omi you're with me, Kim and Ping Pong you two look in that direction."

"Actually Raimundo." Omi spoke up before anyone could move. "I think it would be more effective if I go with Ping Pong, if only to some him the ropes." He said, not waiting for Raimundo to respond and leading Ping Pong in the general direction that their leader had initially pointed out. "Come on Dojo!" He called, causing the tiny Dragon to follow.

Raimundo let out a deep sigh as he watched the two short monks walk away. "He'll get over it eventually Rai." Kimiko spoke softly, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "He just needs more time."

"Yeah." Raimundo said solemnly turning to her with a slight smile. "I hope your right Kim." He continued, placing his hand on hers.

"Come on." Smirked Kimiko. "Let's just find the Wu and go home."

* * *

Meanwhile based on the highest reach of the mountain top, Jack was bored out his mind. Wuya was in another one of her 'Master Manipulator' type moods, in which she would purposely withhold any information whatsoever regarding her plan form him. He hated it, how was he supposed to prove himself if Wuya constantly left him in the dark all the time. "Why are we waiting again?" The Boy Genius asked.

"Trust me Boy." Replied his Ghostly counterpart, floating beside him. "All will be revealed in due time."

"Chase wannabe." Jack huffed, rolling his eyes. "At least when he did the whole evil plan thing, he gave me a bit of solid information to go on."

"Silence Boy!" Wuya hissed, phasing through him. "I am far beyond the attributes of Chase Young, now be quiet! You know what you are told which is nothing!"

"Alright! Alright! Shutting up." Jack exclaimed. "Just tell me why we're waiting here."

Wuya growled at the boy's idiocy, but caved in to his demands nonetheless, lest he pursue further to her annoyance. "We lay in wait until Chase Young appears." She said simply.

"We're waiting for Chase? Why?" Asked Jack. "You're not leaving me again are you?" He suddenly jumped.

"I couldn't abandon you if I tried." Wuya grumbled, rolling her ghostly eyes. "Beside perhaps your new metal abominations can be of some use this time."

Jack gave his mentor a bright smile. "Really?" He exclaimed. "I can't believe it, you're actually completing my robots!"

"More an observation." Wuya retorted coldly. "Now be silent, I sense our young friend is close."

"Young friend?" Jack asked himself, scratching the back of his head in intrigue. _"What was Wuya planning?" _ He thought, whatever it was he knew that look on her mask, and he certainly knew whatever it was it was going to be big. He just hoped his part in the plan would at least be good enough to put him in Wuya good graces when all had been said and done.

* * *

Omi and company walk up and down the mountain range, Dojo slithering timidly behind them. "Dojo." Omi addressed the Dragon. "Do you recognize any of this?"

"Sorry little buddy." Replied the small Dragon, as a thick fog began to roll in through out of nowhere. "Nothing seems familiar, off course when we hid his one, me and Dashi had a bit of a heavy night before, if you get what I mean."

"Yes, nice to know Dojo." Omi said as fog continued to blanket the entire mountain range within its blinding cloud. "Remember Little Gecko. " He address Ping Pong, as the dots on his head began to light up. "Remain stay alert, I sense the forces of evil drawing near."

"As you say brother Omi." Exclaimed Ping Pong, sticking close to his mentor as the two ventured further, deeper into the fog. "I will teach them a lesson in humility."

"Careful my Little Gecko." Omi warned. "Some evils are not so easily trifled with."

"Right you are little one." Suddenly the form a Chase Young came in to view out of the fog, closely followed as he was be his apprentice Shadow. "Perhaps it's best that your and your young friend step aside?" The Dragon Lord taunted as Omi clenched his fists in frustration.

"If you are here to surrender Chase Young you are most welcome." Omi growled, staring down deep into the Dragon Lord's cold amber eyes. "If you are not, prepare for defeat."

"I think not my young friend." Chase smirked, suddenly forming a fire ball within his hand and launching it at the Monks.

Omi and Ping Pong immediately dived out of the way of the exploration that followed, causing Dojo to instantly slither out of Chase's line of fire. "Wudai Neptune! Water!" Omi called, commanding the water vapors in the fog to converge in torrents directly at Chase.

Diving out of the way of the water torrents, Chase let loose another ball of flame aimed precisely for Omi this time, however before the fiery ball could strike the monk, a large wall of roots suddenly uplifted form the ground and took the impact of the blast, completely destroying them in the process.

"I have your back Bother Omi." Ping Pong called, as he stood ready in defensive stance against Chase's next attack.

"Ping Pong watch out!" Shouted Omi, before Chase's apprentice sudden sprung out of the Ping Pongs own shadow, knocking him off his feet, and kicking him back into the thickness of fog now surrounding them.

"Your little pet's got to keep his head in the game, Omi dear." Shadow smirked in sadistic pleasure, before been knocked to the ground herself, by a strike to the back by that of Kimiko and Raimundo's connived elemental powers, as the two arrived on scene.

Suddenly through a clearing in the fog that had been made possible by Omi's water blasts, the bald monk court side of the Shen Gong Wu that they had been looking for, and swiftly raced after it. Chase saw the bald monk's dash for the Shen Gong Wu, and after giving Shadow a disapproving look while she was still struggling to her feet, leaped into quick pursuit.

Left by her master, Shadow gave a hate filled growl, before suddenly melding into the shadows once again, following the two.

Rushing forward towards the Shen Gong Wu, Omi propelled himself into the air and dived for it. Only to have Chase suddenly grab the Goblet as he did, closely followed by Shadow, who had just once again sprung forth from the shadows.

"Chase Young, Shadow! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi declared. "I wager my Orb of Tornami!"

"We will fight without Shen Gong Wu." Chase replied, in hid monotone voice.

"The game is Blind Battle, last warrior standing wins!" The Xiaolin Monk called. "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" All of a sudden the barren landscape of the mountain range began to shift, the stone floor that they stood upon suddenly began to raise far above the fog cloud and into the air, forming a circler area for the warrior to fight, which was then slowly fill with fog once again, making it completely impossible or either Xiaolin or Heylin to see.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Omi called as Chase and Shadow remained silent, the advantage was theirs, they may all be completely blind within this fog, but they had one advantage over the young Dragon of the Water, their telekinetic powers.

"_Keep on the monk's back." _Chase ordered through his mind, coming form an unknown location somewhere within the arena. _"Do not fail me this time apprentice!"_ He warned in a dangerous tone.

"_Yes, master." _She through bitterly, as she melded into the shadows once again.

Omi slowly circled his way around the arena, his tiger instincts kicking in, calming himself he remember what Master Fung had taught him, shutting his eyes and allowing his dots to take over, Omi suddenly court hold of Chase's fist that the Dragon Lord had just thrust forward. Now taking hold of Chase's arm as well, Omi managed to lift the Heylin Dragon's entire body into the air and throw it across the arena, Chase narrowly holding on to the edge the rock as he hung of the arena's slope.

The Dragon of the Water allowed a small smile to escape as he watch Chase struggle to keep hold, if only for a moment, until the Dragon Lord propelled himself back up and disappeared once again within the cover of the fog. All of a sudden Omi was knock to the side by a kick to the ribs, courtesy of Shadow who was now standing in front of him smirking.

Diving forth after her, Omi hit the floor as Shadow disappeared yet again, leaving him completely blind in the fog. Had enough of his disadvantage Omi called upon the water vapours in the fog once again, and commanded they form into a signal stream of water.

The fog now clear, Omi sent the stream of water directly at Shadow, taking her off her feet and leaving her struggling on the floor. _"Get up!" _Chase's anger boomed through her mind, as he attacked Omi form behind. _"Get up apprentice!"_

Omi and Chase continued their one on one fist fight, both knowing each other's every move before the other even made it, eventually through blind luck Omi managed to get Chase inches away from the edge of the arena. _"Apprentice!" _ Chase called once again. _"Attack the monk, now!" _ But try as she might Shadow could bring herself to move, the water stream had taken the all breath out of her, and the pain in her stomach seemed to completely demobilize her.

"_Your weakness will not be my downfall!"_ Chase's voice rang in her head once more, the last straw for the Heylin Apprentice, summoning up all her anger, all her spite, Shadow leap up in brute fury and stuck Omi from behind, forcing the bald monk to fly forward and into her master causing both to fall over the edge of the arena and out of the game.

The showdown won, the mountain landscape returned to normal, and the other Xiaolin monks raced to Omi's to in concern if he was injured. "Omi!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Are you alright!"

"I'm fine thank you Kimiko." Reassured Omi, as Kimiko hugged him tightly.

Shadow what the scene unfold as she held the Goblet. Suddenly Chase's hand was planted roughly on her shoulder. "What do you thing were you're doing." He said in an unusually angered voice.

"I'm sorry, Mater, I panicked…" Shadow weakly defeated herself, completely lost for words, her anger now building up once more.

"Enough! There is no excuse for been a fool" Snapped Chase, uncharacteristically as Shadow notice it was not like him to lose his temper like this at all. "However." He continued, regaining his usual calm and relaxed demeanor. "At least we are in procession of the Goblet, give it to me."

The Heylin Apprentice hesitated. "No." She spoke plainly, catching the attention of the Xiaolin Monks.

"What did you say?" Chase asked in a low growl, his reptilian eyes narrowing in fury.

"I said! No!" Shadow spoke louder.

Chase's limit reached, the Dragon Lord raised his hand to strike disobedient underling, however before he could there was a sound of a large explosion that shuck the ground and took them all off balance. Coming from out of the smoke the skies were suddenly filled with legions Jack-Bots and The Evil Boy Genius himself Jack Spicer among them. "Shows over losers! Jack Spicer as arrived!"

"You're too late Spicer." Raimundo shouted back. "Showdown's over!"

"Oh we're not here for the Showdown, my dear Raimundo" Said Wuya floating up beside Jack.

"We're not?" Jack asked in genuine confusion.

"Silence Boy!" The Ghostly Witch snapped. "No, to the contrary I'm here to visit my new friend." She grinned through her mask, gesturing to Shadow. "I believe you have a certain Shen Gong Wu for me?"

"What!" Came the surprised exclamation from the Xiaolin group.

"Wuya." Chase bitterly whispered, he should have known better the witch had a part to play in the root of Shadow's disobedience.

"Shadow, my dear." Wuya addressed the Heylin Apprentice. "Do you see now? You are nothing to Chase Young, give me the Shen Gong Wu child, and together could rule the Universe."

"Together…" Shadow echoed.

"Side by side, you and I, we are destined for greatness." The Heylin Ghost reassured. "I could teach you so much, my dear, if you just freed yourself."

"Shadow!" Chase's voice boomed. "You can't trust her! It may not seem like it now but she will betray you, it's in her nature!" But when no response came from his rebellious apprentice, Chase exploded in anger. "You dare not defy me! Spawn! You were created to serve me not some psychopathic ghost witch! Now come with me." He commanded.

Shadow's uneasy look completely vanished from her face, only to be replaced with a sinister smirk that matched Wuya's as the young girl suddenly leaped into the air, giving Chase a hate filled kick to the face, taking the Dragon Lord completely by surprise and sending him hurdling backwoods into the mountain side.

"I take it we have a deal then?" Wuya smiled at Shadow, as she floated beside her. "Well chosen my dear."

The Heylin Apprentice grinned at the site of Chase's fall. "So I'm I guess that makes me your apprentice now?" She asked the witch coyly.

"My dear, an apprentice you are not" Wuya spoke darkly, gesturing for her to follow. "A player you are now." This caused the girl to smirk yet again. "Now come, we have much work to do, with little time to do it."

"Oh yeah! Evil team up baby! Alright!" Exclaimed Jack, attempting to dance as he floated in the air.

"Don't ruin the moment Jack." Wuya warned.

"Oh yeah, team Wuya! All the way!" Spicer continued using the Golden Tiger Claws to create a portal back to his lair. "Let's go then ladies!"

"You've just killed the moment Jack." Wuya mumbled dryly as she and Shadow flew through the portal, eagerly followed as they were by The Evil Boy Genius himself. Leaving the Xiaolin Monks completely bewildered as to what had just happened.

"Well." Said Dojo popping up suddenly from within Omi's robes. "That was unexpected."

"And not very encouraging" Kimiko observed, nodding in agreement. "Now Shadow's with Wuya, there is no telling what she could be planning."

"And why she would go after such a useless Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo added. "What would Wuya want with it?"

"Chase Young!" Omi exclaimed, after a minute or two of silence, just realizing what had just happened to the Dragon Lord not moments ago. "If he is injured, we must act before he can escape!"

With the Dragon Lord perhaps injured the monks did not want to waste their advantage any further and allow Chase a chance to flee, before they could apprehend him. However as they raced towards the site where they had initially seen him fall, they found to their horror, that there was no one there to be seen.

"This is most troubling." Omi said, holding his head shame.

* * *

"The Goblet of Ages." Wuya grinned, Shadow presenting her with the Shen Gong Wu, as the two stood atop the roof of the Spicer mansion in the dead of night. "You have done well, you will make a great Heylin Master soon enough."

"I try my best" Shadow chuckled darkly, her pale face bathed in the white light of the full moon behind them. Shadow couldn't believe what she was doing; defying Chase like this, for so long she had thought herself a loyal consort, but that was long before she knew what her purpose was with him, to be nothing but a servant, a tool, an apprentice, but like Wuya said, she was an apprentice no more, from now on she was be a player.

The Heylin Ghost laughed. "How does it feel to be free?" She asked, sensing the girl's obvious glee.

Shadow thought for a moment, in truth she felt terrified, she didn't know what was going to happen next, Chase would want retribution for her betray today, and she knew he was not the type of person to just let bygones be bygones. But still something within her just relished the danger and now with Wuya by side, she would never have to worry about Chase Young ever again. "It feels invigorating."

"Oh it will." Wuya said. "I assure you of that."

"So what's next?" Asked Shadow eagerly, her adrenaline rushing, she was ready for anything, nothing could stop her now, she could take on the world if she wanted.

Wuya's ghost mask formed a sly grin. "My dear girl, have you ever heard of the Haduko Mouse?"

* * *

**First and foremost let my offer my sincerest apologies for the lateness of this update, it wasn't that I abandoned the story or anything it was just that I had my A-levels to take and I didn't want to distract myself, and left it purposely as I sure the images on Tumblr of the last episodes of Xiaolin Chronicles of Wuya and Shadow teaming up (Totally called it!) and I thought that I'd wait just to see what they did with it. However since its apparently taking a millennium for them to air the bloody things, and we all know it's going to be total crap anyway, I thought, to hell with it and updated. But anyway a huge thank you to the persons that have already review, your support is always appreciated and valued.**

**Also sorry if you Chase fans feel that he was a bit weak in this chapter, my only reasoning is that Omi knows most of his tricks in battle anyway and obviously it's been ten years since the end of the series so Omi's skills have improved in that time period, but don't worry he will have his moment soon. I also hope to put some more Raikim in next chapter so if your a shipper look out there. Anyway thank you for reading and tell me what you think.**


End file.
